


Awake

by TMCL_247



Series: Shoot family stories [14]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: It's the end of the year, time to reminisce and Shoot have come a long way.





	

 

 

_A beautiful and blinding morning_  


 

As the warmth of the spring air drifts into the room it flutters the blinds as the gentle stillness creates a dreamlike haze and Root opens her eyes.

 

 

_ The world outside begins to breathe _

 

Inhaling the first deep breathe of her waking day, a satisfied sleep, a smile so deep, Root continues to get up on this, another magical day.

 

  
_See clouds arriving without warning_

 

Stepping out onto the street the clouds begin to open as a sudden downpour of torrential rain batters off the buildings, hitting and colouring the brick darker and playing musical drums as it lashes at the parked vehicles on the side walk.

 

  
_I need you here to shelter me_

Looking up Root opens her large umbrella and hides herself under it as she makes her way down the street.

 

Pitter patter, pitter patter, as the water continues to colour everything around her. The sky turns grey and a thunder erupts highlighting the beauty of nature and the adaption of modern civilisation as the crowded street is now filled with strangers and their umbrellas. Everyone continues on with there business. Pitter patter, pitter patter.....

 

  
_And I know that only time will tell us how_

 

Walking through the meadows of the park Root stops and looks across the open grass field and towards a tree now starting to show signs of life as the yawning saplings begin to stretch, waking their bodies, beginning to creep out from the branches again....

 

 

_To carry on without each other _

 

 

_Root: “Do you believe in reincarnation?”_

_Shaw: “Is this like your shape conversation again?”_

_Root: “No serious.....”_

_Shaw: “So shapes weren't serious?”_

_Root: “Sameen! Answer the question”_

_Shaw: “No”_

_Root: “.......”_

_Shaw: “What?”_

_Root: “Does this mean we will never see each other again?”_

_Shaw: “Why does it matter, you won't remember it in the next life anyway?”_

_Root: “Because I like to have hope”_

_Shaw: “Well I hope that you stop thinking of what maybe and be with me here today”_

_Root: “......”_

_Shaw: “What?!”_

_Root: “Sameen..... That's incredibly romantic!”_

  
  
_So keep me awake to memorize you_

 

 

Continuing on Root picks up a coffee and passes the ice cream parlour...

 

 

_Combing through Shaw's shiny straight hair... Root continues to admire how beautiful her girl is, drawing with her fingers the contours of Shaw's face._

 

_[Taken from fanfic Full Circle]_

 

   
_Give me more time to feel this way_

  

_As the yellow hue colours the room more brightly by the second, inviting in the warmth from the outside, the slight rise in temperature tugs Root gently from her slumber and into a different dream as she realises her arm is lying across Shaw's naked torso. Smiling into her pillow, Root turns her head to face her, watching, and listening, to Shaw breathing. Feeling her body rise and fall, rise, then fall again. Shaw is asleep, by her side, peaceful. Inhaling her smell, it's intoxicating. Shaw's strong and steady heart beat, soothing. Her love, everything._

 

_[Taken from fanfic Is this what love is?]_

  

  
_We can't stay like this forever_

 

 

Sitting on the subway train Root continues to reminisce, the darkness of the tunnels drawing back darker times.....

 

 

_Dry tears fall on an otherwise unflinching face, eyes betraying her. Enveloped in darkness and smothered by the street sounds echoing below, Shaw only curls her knees higher into her chest. Reality, dream or simulation, it's all a blur, what is real?_

 

_[Taken from fanfic Continuation – Season 6]_

 

  
_But I can have you next to me today_

 

 

 _'Why do you have so many scars?'_ _Sam wonders as she draws her hand lightly down the stranger's back and around the different marks, lingering and pausing a little longer on each scar before moving onto the next, almost like she was drawing._ _'I don't know who has more, you or me... What kind of life must you have led?...'_ _As Sam continues to draw,_ ' _was it painful?'_

 

 _…._ _Sam takes the stranger's arm and pulls it in further towards her. Holding her hand, Sam falls quickly, and peacefully, asleep._

 

_[Taken from fanfic If I should forget you]_

  
  
_If I could make these moments endless_

 

 

As light is seen at the end of the tunnel, the train continues to speed through onto it's next stop. All the while Root remains floating in the air as she blinks, slowly, smiling into herself....

 

 

 _Sam does not move, her breath shallow....._ _Thud... Thud.... Thud.._ _Slightly curling, and then uncurling, curling and then uncurling her fingers, Sam tries to slow her betraying heart as her lips draw apart again._ _Thud, thud, thud...._ _Her body shudders, snapping from her daze, watching as the Doctor walks slowly around the breakfast bar, one hand dragging across the surface of the table. Goosebumps form, and another shudder thunders through her as the Doctor stands so close, their legs brush each other. Sam's breath hitches, and stops breathing again as the Doctor leans down into Sam's head space, head nearly touching head, feeling her breath on her face._ _Thud thud thud thud thud...._ _Sam swallows again through the gaze, and pants trying to gulp in air as she realises she's no longer breathing, watching as the Doctor's lips part, leaning in, teasing..._

 

_[Taken from fanfic If I should forget you]_

  

  
_If I could stop the winds of change_

 

Shaw had always been there for her.  A killer with no feelings, a label which has long shed, a label which Root always knew wasn't true....

 

 

_Looking on, Shaw can't help but feel the void, she hated seeing Eeyore Root. Standing, watching, aching. Shaw lets go of the handle of the trolley case and walks over to Root. Root doesn't move, her head still leaning on the window. Moving closer, Root spots Shaw's reflection in the window, and finally moves, leaning her head against Shaw's stomach as she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around her, seeking warmth, finding comfort._

 

_[Taken from fanfic Full Circle]_

 

   
_If we just keep our eyes wide open_

 

 

_Seeing Root turn her head away from her Shaw stands and places a gentle hand on her chin and turns Root's head back towards her. Spotting the tears Shaw kisses her before letting Root pull away and drop her head onto her stomach. Shaw listening and feeling as she looks up onto the ceiling, Root shaking as she begins cry, softly. Over time Shaw feels the tears dampening her top. Still holding Root tight, Shaw's fingers curl into a ball in her hands digging her own nails into her palms. Still continuing to hold Root close, Shaw leans further into her hugging Root with all her body, all her might. If only that was enough to shield her._

  

_[Taken from fanfic Full Circle]_

  

  
_Then everything would stay the same_

 

 

Exiting the subway Root stops and grabs a bagel to go...

 

 

_Lying side by side, Shaw pulls the blanket over them both and watches as Root finally falls asleep again, it had been a long night. An even longer one for Shaw as she slowly makes her way out of bed and into the living room, there was too much on her mind now to sleep._

 

_After a while, Shaw …. [M]akes her way back down the hall and back into her own bedroom, slipping back into bed. Watching until her eyes got too heavy and finally closed. Root would never ask it.... Shaw had a decision to make._

 

_[Taken from fanfic Time to Move]_

   
  
_And I know that only time will tell me how_

 

 

Deliberately passing the Suffolk Hotel, Root stands on the opposite side of the street and takes a moment as she looks up at the building, the large droplets of rain still falling as one hits her in the eye and she wipes the dampness away....

 

 

_Seeing Shaw get down on one knee, pulling her hand towards her, Root panics.... “this isn't who we are!”......._

 

_As Root recalls the memories Shaw couldn't help but laugh at just how true her statement is. “You're right, this isn't who we are anymore. This is who we are now,” as Shaw moves Root's hand to her heart, “you stole this a long time ago,” smiling reassuringly at Root, “it now belongs to you”_

 

_Taking a step closer, Root takes Shaw's other hand, squeezing it, “it's going to be a long and annoying life for you then.”_

“ _I hope so” Shaw confirms as Root finally starts to smile again, widely, before sealing the promise with a kiss._

 

_[Taken from fanfic Time to Move]_

 

  
_We'll carry on without each other_

 

_"Get back, or I swear.... Or I'll kill her!” Eric threatens as he pushes the barrel of his glock into Root's temple, sending a stabbing pain up Root's face. “Get back!... I'll do it" he screams, as his gun hand begins to shake, and the other hand pulling Root closer to him, his elbow jabbing into her back as he jerks her about._

 

_Thump, thump, thump....._

 

_Shaw is hyper aware of her heart beat, no longer hearing the noise around her as she exhales a long and pointed exhale down the barrel of her rifle, sucking the air back in slowly, she fills her lungs with air again, and her shoulders relax._

 

_Thump, thump, thump......_

 

_Looking through her scope she continues to gaze at Root. Those soft brown eyes._

 

_A shot is fired, but the sound of the shot isn't heard..........._

_The silence of the crashing waves, the smell of the salty sea, and the stillness of the night._

_It did not rain that day, but it might as well have had._

  

_[ Taken from fanfic Continuation – Season 6]_

   
_So keep me awake for every moment_

 

  

Shaw: “......”

Root: “What?”

Shaw: “You have to promise that you will live no matter what”

Root: “.....”

Shaw: “It's no longer just us anymore, you can't keep talking shapes and reincarnation. I need to know that you will continue on no matter what”

Root: “.....”

Shaw: “Root, promise me!”

Root: “I promise. I promise, Sameen. And for Harry.”

 

 

  
_Give us more time to be this way_

 

Passing a tea shop and catching a glimpse through the window of the huge glass jars on the shelves filled with dried flowers.....

 

 

_After back to back 18 hour shifts herself, Shaw was relieved that her work day was finally over, as she places a hand on the back of her neck and stretches out. Satisfied now that she was in something more comfortable, and tomorrow was a day off, Shaw crawls onto the bed, sitting as she watches Root sleep._

 

_[Taken from fanfic Just Tea]_

 

  
_We can't stay like this forever_

 

Passing a travel agent with posters of horse riding adventures and trips abroad....

 

 

_Hurt and caught off guard, Root is still not sure how to process these new pieces of information as she swipes away at Shaw's approaching hand. A moment of silence fills the room before Root very lowly, and too calmly, “you set me up? Is this an intervention Shaw?!” As Root's voice gets gradually angrier and louder. “Everything is fake, a pretence? A game? Answer me!” As Root swipes Shaw's embrace away again as Shaw tries to calm her. In a moment of blind fury, “is the marriage fake too?” Root spits out, and instantly regrets it as she registers the magnitude of her own words. Root's own heart starts to sink as her eyes widen at watching Shaw's expression drop from concern to hurt._

 

“ _Sameen, I......” Root cuts herself off as she sits up and panics watching Shaw_ …. [W] _alk away._

 

_[Taken from fanfic Time to Move]_

 

  
_But I can have you next to me today_

 

 _"Shut up!" Shaw barks. "I'm not leaving you you idiot, when will you get that? I'm here because I choose to be here. This isn't a dream, and this isn't a game” as Shaw waves her arms furiously in frustration. “I'm real. You're real. We're here. We're married. We're alive.” Shaw pauses as she breathes heavily trying to control herself, trying to calm.... Finally calming, Shaw's eyes softens as she reflects upon herself, “I can't ever feel what you're feeling, Root. I can't ever give you the emotional support, the security_ _you_ _need.... And I want you to have it.”_

 

“ _Sameen, you're all I want....” As Root sits up and makes a grab for Shaw, only Shaw counters and places both hands on Root's arms, gripping them, and holding her tight._

 

_[Taken from fanfic Time to Move]_

  

  
_We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here, right now, with me_

 

 

_Embracing into her, Root hears it in her left ear. It was a whisper so low Root wasn't even sure it wasn't just a fantasy as she hears, “I love you, Root,” followed by a kiss from Shaw before she looks back across the hall._

 

_Dracul saviours the moment as he teasingly walks up to Shaw and lifts her from the ground with the motion of his hand [and] curls his long slender and pale fingers around her throat and starts squeezing hard in anger._

 

'Sameen!!!!!!!' _As Root remains lying still, not able to move, [u]nable to react as she watches Shaw's kicking and flailing slowing as Dracul squeezes her tighter around her throat completely cutting off her oxygen supply and crushing her wind pipes as he continues to suck Shaw's blood dry._

 

_Looking up into Shaw's fading eyes Dracul smirks taking in the moment, enjoying watching as Shaw slowly, and painfully, begins to die......_

 

_Watching on in desperation Root's eyelids flicker and a tear falls from her eye....... 'A tear?....'_

 

_[Taken from fanfic Shawloween]_

   
_All my fears just fall away, when you are all I se_ _e_

 

 

A glimpse of the Brooklyn bridge in the background, Root passes an old safe house and some familiar streets that once lead to a lonely apartment....

 

_Leaning her head into her clasped hands Shaw sits solemnly, feeling nothing. Then a tear falls from her eye, followed by another, and another._

 

_Root returns and stands by the end of the bed before stopping abruptly and pausing. Pausing and watching an overwhelmingly lonely figure in a vastly hollow room grieving. Watching as Shaw cries silently. No sound, no sniffling, no movement.  Shedding tears that Shaw herself didn't know were there._

 

_Shaking herself from her shock Root takes the remaining steps forward and grabs Shaw, one arm round her body, the other round Shaw's head, pulling Shaw towards her, enveloping her.... If only this was enough to shield Shaw from her pain... Shaw's silence was deafening as Root's heart breaks...._

 

_[Taken from fanfic You never said goodbye]_

  
_We can't stay like this forever_

 

_"What do you mean Shaw will be bait?" Root panics as Reese looks over at her._

 

 _The four usual suspects had all gathered in the subway to discuss_ _the_ _plan._

 

_"Root, we need to draw out the Shooter" Reese urges._

 

_Fusco nervously looks over to Shaw, who is only looking at Root._

 

_"We need to know who's behind the attacks, and our way in is the Shooter", Reese continues._

 

_The silent stand off continues. Reese looks to Root, Root looks at Shaw, Shaw looks at Reese...._

 

_Ok you kamikaze bunch of Angry Birds!" As everyone turns to Fusco, "if any one gets to complain its me! I watched you two go MIA, and you” throwing his hands in the air at Root, “lying on a slab! Any sane person doesn't get over that"_

 

_[ Taken from fanfic Continuation – Season 6]_

 

  
_But I have you here today_  

 

_A tear falls from Shaw's eye...._

 

_Blinking and looking down into her arms, Shaw finds a wide eyed pair of very round hazel brown eyes staring back at her as he stretches his short arms and tries to touch Shaw with his pea sized delicate finger[.]_

 

“ _[A]aaaa” as he laughs and smiles happily continuing to try reach out for Shaw, almost like he was trying to give Shaw a hug to wipe away her tear._

 

 _[K] iss[ing] her son on the head._ _“ I won't ever let you go” Shaw whispers in promise as she kisses his hand and fingers._

 

_How can something so fragile and new be so precious so quickly as a tear suddenly falls from Shaw's eye catching her completely by surprise. Shaw didn't understand what this meant, only one other person in life makes her feel this way..._

 

 

“ _Sweetie” Root calls softly as Shaw looks and connects with Root's gentle eyes._

 

_[Taken from fanfic You never said goodbye]_

  
_  
_ _ And I will remember _

 

Chuckling softly as she dodges in and out avoiding the buckets of flowers protruding out onto the side walk outside the flower shop....

 

“ _Sweetie,”_

 

“ _Hmm....” As Shaw stops playing and looks up at Root._

 

“ _Did you buy me flowers?” As Root spots the abandoned bouquet also on the floor next to the nursery chair._

 

_A little bashfully, “uh, yeah” as Shaw lifts them from the ground and gives them to Root. “An old lady was selling them outside the hospital,” shrugging, “thought, why not?”_

 

_Root's smile turns to a grin, “Sameen! You bought me flowers!” Before stopping and chuckling, “and some poor patient won't have any!”_

 

“ _Yeah, well, you're my patient, you should get flowers.”_

 

_[Taken from Village, just one]_

 

  
_Oh I will remember_   

 

Stopping, Root turns and looks down on the window display of wedding rings glimmering away under the heavy spotlighted and bright lighting....

 

 

_Lifting her hand and showing Root her ring, "fine” Shaw answers, calmly. “If this thing means nothing to you" as Shaw takes the ring off her finger and strides towards the open window, "then I don't need it either" as Shaw throws it, with such force, out the window._

 

_"Nooooo!" Root screams as she jumps from the bed and strides towards the window ......_

 

_"What...." As Shaw looks around Root, "are you doing, Root? It's cold”_

 

“ _The ring," Root replies as she looks away from Shaw, even her voice was still full of regret._

 

_"Root, it's just a piece of metal" Shaw shrugs._

 

_"I know," as she looks up at Shaw, "but...." In a low tone, "it's the first gift you bought me" as Root looks away again._

 

_So this is what it's like to feel guilty.... "Well technically, I bought my ring for myself."_

 

_"Shaw!" Root's eyes starting to tear up from the frustration, from Shaw's lack of concern for it._

 

“ _You stole the other one” as Shaw continues to tease in amusement._

 

_"This isn't funny" as Root begins to pout, a few tears leaking from her eyes._

 

_Shaw stretches out her hand, "come on, its too early for this, let's go back to bed."_

 

_[Taken from fanfic Time to Move on]_

 

  
_Remember all the love we shared today_

 

The rain stops as Root takes down her umbrella and looks up into the now clearing sky, _'a rainbow'...._ Having reached and is now waiting near the door of the front entrance, Root watches as her girl makes her way out of the hospital and towards her. Smiling.....

 

Spotting and taking the bagel from Root's hand Shaw replaces it with her hold all as she glances back up to Root.

 

_Root: “......”_

 

Root, now holding Shaw's bag with both hands, only continues to stare at Shaw as Shaw tears through the wrapping and eats her bagel.

 

Shaw: “What? Did you miss me or something?”

Root: “More than you'll ever know.....”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Everywhere there is beauty, but not everyone can see it" (Confucius)
> 
> Merry Xmas and wish you all a happy start to 2017!


End file.
